CotA: Holiday Special!
by kilnorc
Summary: Christmas is a time for family, and on Drum Island, a very large family has gathered to celebrate the holiday. One Shot.


**Crew of the Axe: Holiday Special!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Can't believe we're back here...,"

"I know, I'm freezing my tail off,"

"Glad I can go animal now...yay for me!"

"HONK!"

Axe rubbed his arms as he and his crew stood ontop of a large mountain on the island of Drum. The last time they had been here, it was during the Baroque Works incident and Nami needed help or she would've died from a poisonous insect bite.

"Can't believe the old bat is letting us have a party here with the others," Devon muttered.

As soon as those words left his lips, a large tray shot out of a high window and conked him right on the forehead, sending him to the snow with a large red lump on his forehead.

Kirsty sweatdropped, "Well, at least we know she's home...,"

Pingu nodded from his place on Niri's head.

"Think the others arrived okay?" Herman asked, looking first at the castle, then at the tiny villages at the base of the mountain.

"I'm sure they did," Axe assured him, "Remember, I fought Shidyk here once, and knowing aniki, he got here just fine, too. Wonder how the furball's doing, anyway.

"OI!"

_SPLAT!_

A large snowball hit Axe in the face, sending the captain to the snow, alongside his First Mate. Everyone turned to see Rayo Verrani standing nearby, a large grin on his face and another snowball in his hand.

Axe sat up, most of the snowball still on his face. He calmly reached up and wiped it away, his own grin forming, "Nice shot, aniki...,"

"Thank you," Rayo began to toss the ball up and down, "Now...what was that about a furball?"

Herman rushed past them, holding his body through his thick coat, "It is FREEZING out here, crazy people!"

Niri giggled, "C'mon, let's go get everything ready before Herman becomes a fish-sicle.

"I'll be right with you," Axe said as he packed his own supply of snowballs, "I got something to take care of here,"

"Alright, but don't be long,"

"I won't, so don't-,"

_SPLAT!_

"Dammit, Rayo, this was a cease-fire moment!"

-----

Dr Kureha watched as both Axe-Head and Straw Hat crews ran back and forth in her castle, the temperature already rising due to the fact that they had finally closed the large front door, which was now bird free due to change of nests, and a large roaring fire in the main hall.

She took a swig of her drink, "They better not mess my place up,"

"Aw, they won't," Kirsty said, walking up to her, wearing a red santa hat, "Thanks for having us,"

"Eh...," Kureha scratched her head, "Like I said, don't mess up my place,"

Kirsty wrapped her old, and I mean _old_, mentor in a hug, a large smile on her face.

Kureha mumbled a little under her breath, but smiled a little, accepting the hug.

-----

"Okay, where are they?!"

Dusty and Austin poked their heads into the castle's kitchen to see Herman looking around, frustrated and rubbing the back of his head.

"Somethin' up, Herman?" Dusty asked, walking into the room.

"I'm missing some important holiday stuff-,"

"I swear, I didn't steal the fudge!" Dusty half-shouted, dashing out of the room.

Herman looked at Austin, then in his hidden stash for holiday food.

"Sonofa...DUSTY!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Herman sat down on a stool, head in his hands, looking right at Austin, "Kid, do me a favor?"

Austin nodded.

"Go get me Sanji, tell him we got a holiday culinary emergency?"

The mute boy gave a quick salute and ran out of the kitchen.

Herman sighed, "Where the hell could fifty cartons of eggnog be?!"

-----

Nami, Robin and Franky stood over an unconscious Azu, who lay snoring on the floor, surrounded by empty cartons of eggnog.

"I can't believe he drank so much...," Nami shook her head slowly.

Robin giggled lightly, "Most people drink their problems away during the holidays, but it seems Azu-kun drinks to celebrate them,"

"Least he didn't take my cola again," Franky patted his stomach door, "Went low once 'cause of that drunken bastard...,"

"Yo ho ho ho!"

The three of them turned to see Brook walking up to them, dressed in a red suit, spinning his cane around, which had been painted to look like a giant candycane.

Nami facefaulted, "What the hell is all this, Brook?"

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook took off the red hat that lay on his afro, "Nami and Robin, have you been naughty or nice?"

Franky rolled his eyes, "Does it really matter?"

Brook nodded, "Of course! Don't you know the legend of Santa Claus? To those who are nice, he gives gifts, and to those who are naughty, he gives coal," he turned to the girls, "Though, for you two, I think spankings are in order if you were naughty,"

"Robin...," both Nami and Franky growled, eyes twitching.

"Don't worry," the archeologist backed away, "Feel free, you two,"

Both the navigator and shipwright grinned and Brook sweatdropped at the smiles.

"_THUNDERBOLT TEMPO_!"

"_WEAPONS LEFT_!"

-----

"Got it, Pingu?"

"Honk!"

Niri stood on tiptoe, holding her penguin friend high, the penguin holding a star in his flipper. The two of them, with some help from Luffy and DJ, decorated a large Christmas tree and they were now putting the finishing touches on it.

After the smallest member of the crew put the star on, the group of decorators backed away and looked proudly at their tree.

"Yosh!" Luffy gave thumbs up, "Awesome!"

Niri smiled, hugging her bird friend, "It looks great! C'mon, Pingu, I think you just earned yourself some special fish!"

"HONK!"

As she left the room, Luffy looked around, "Oi...where's Zolo and Usopp?"

DJ pointed to the nearest window, "They're outside with Devon, Austin and Dusty-chan," he blinked for a few moments, "DUSTY-CHAN!"

Luffy was nearly knocked over as the musician sped past him, love-struck hearts for eyes.

"Wonder what I got?"

Straw Hat leaned to the side to see Chizuru kneeling in front of a pile of gifts, shaking one that was marked for her.

"Hey, no cheating!"

-----

"How the hell-? Lemme try again,"

"I dunno if that'll-,"

"Again? What's going on?!"

"Maybe you should-,"

"OH DAMMIT! Something's wrong with the snow!"

Dusty sighed, shook her head, and restarted her snowfox while Devon and Austin stood over body imprints in the snow. The two brothers were making snow angels...or were trying at least. Austin made the perfect snow angel, while Devon...well...

"Why the hell does my angel look like a devil?!"

Austin could only shrug, unable to give a good answer.

"_HISSATSU SNOWBALL STAR_!"

_THWOK_!

"OI!"

The three Axe-Heads turned just in time to see Usopp run past them, an angry Roronoa running after him, snow caked on his face. It wasn't that that caught their attention, but they could see Axe and Rayo still fight it out nearby, with an audience consisting of Shidyk D. Shade, Jinko, Nick Olas, and Veda D. Kagura.

"C'mon, Rayo!"

"Kick Rocky's ass!"

Axe glared at the audience, "Don't I get any support here?!" he yelled.

"No," all four watchers replied at once.

"You guys suck!"

-----

"What on earth happened to you?!"

Sanji and Herman stared as a badly battered Brook stumbled into the kitchen. The perverted skeleton walked to the fridge and grabbed as much milk as he could carry and took a seat on a stool.

"Franky and Nami went nuts on me," he explained downing glass after glass of milk, "I'm thankful we had so much milk, otherwise I'd be nothing but a pile of dust and bones! Yo ho ho ho!"

Both chefs facefaulted, "Cut it out with the bad bones jokes...,"

Brook waved them off as he walked back out, carrying less milk then he had before, leaving the two chefs to their work.

"I'd love to know how he can eat and drink stuff without it spilling everywhere," Herman shook his head, "He has no stomach!"

"I wish Luffy had no stomach," Sanji mumbled, "That baka might actually have restraint on our food then!"

Herman laughed, "Same with my nakama...,"

-----

Finally, after a long day of decorating, playing (or fighting for some people), and eating a large dinner, everyone gathered in the main hall, where they relaxed in front of a large, roaring fire, the Christmas tree practically glowing thanks to its lights.

"Sure was nice to come here," Axe belched, rubbing his belly.

Numerous murmurs of agreement echoed around him.

Dusty looked at the presents under the tree and began inching towards them, "Come to mama...,"

"No, kit!"

The fox yelped and turned to see Kirsty, Devon, and Niri grabbing her tail. Devon also had a hold on his little brother, just in case he got any ideas.

"Gotta wait til tomorrow, that's the rule!" Kirsty wagged a finger, "You know that!"

Dusty stuck out her tongue, but scooted back to the group, "Alright...but I get first dibs on presents tomorrow!" she snuggled close to DJ, "Will you help me make sure of that, DJ-kun?"

"HAI DUSTY-CHAN!"

"OH HELL NO!" everyone shouted, "NOT A CHANCE!"

After making sure no one would sneak any gifts out, or sneak a peek at the gifts, everyone thought of how the past year had went and how their lives had changed thanks to it. They all had to agree, that it was some year and it was nearly over. They would celebrate the new year, but now was a holiday for family, whether it be blood relations of very close friendships that they had with one another.

Luffy held up his mug of hot cocoa, "Merry Christmas, guys!"

"Merry Christmas, Luffy!" they all cheered, raising their own mugs.

"Dude, we got any more eggnog?"

"HELL NO, AZU!"

**The End, Happy Holidays!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's my Christmas special, everyone! I'm sorry it's probably not up to my usual standard, but I have been so stressed with updates and ideas for this, I did the best I could. This is my gift to all my fans and friends out there. I have come this far with Crew of the Axe, much, much farther then I had ever dreamed of. Because of all of you, you have made this a terrific, popular, and (so far) very successful fanfic series! To me, that is the best Christmas gift my fans could give to me. God Bless you all, and have a Happy, and safe, Christmas!**

**Kilnorc and Axe-Head crew; MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**Shanks and Azu: -hold up eggnog- LET'S GET WASTED!!!**


End file.
